human in equestria
by matthewneville13
Summary: hikaru shino is sent to equestria after he breaks up with his girlfriend and collides with a truck. there he saves the life of button mash a young gamer child.


human in equestia by matthewneville13

* * *

chapter 1

i quickly drove down the street the tears in my eyes bluring my vision from my late break up due to my cheating girlfriend. i didn't realize it but i had run a red light and i looked to the left only to see atruck and then everything went black.

i awoke to find myself in a dark forest vlutching a sword though i don't know why i didn't have one when i came here.

i picked up the sword before hearing a loud scream and i broke into a full on sprint and burst into an opening only to see a boy with brown hair and a vide game shirt being surrounded by wooden wolf things. i jumped infront of the boy and slashed the head off one of the wolves. "you are not to harm this boy" i roared and the wolves growled at me before pouncing. one bit down on my shoulder but i cut the other one in two. i grabbed the one on my shoulder by the throat and slammed him to the floor before putting my sword between its eyes the cutting off its head. i looked toward the boy and sheathed the sword i then realized i was about 4 times the size of him. "you okay" i asked and he gave a light nod before i picked him up and held him close and ran towards the exit of the forest. i burst through the forest and ran towards a nearby town but i was stopped outside the town by a rainbow blur.

"drop the boy" a tomboyish voice asked and i placed the boy down.

"any idea where a hospital is i kinda just got into a fight with a weird wooden wolf" i stated and i got a look of shock from the rainbow haired girl. "you fought timberwolves" she replied and i raised my eyebrow at her and i looked at the boy he just nodded.

"yeh so what" i replied and i just slowly began to walk away clutching my shoulder as i walked. it took me a long time to find the hospital and i walked in feeling really weak before i collapsed at the door. i awoke to see the white roof and to be partially blinded by the suns rays of light. i looked around the room and spotted my clothes and sword in the corner. i quickly got out of bed grabbed my sword and clothes before walking into the bathroom. i quickly threw on my iron maiden shirt my leather jacket my denim jeans a pair of socks and my running shoes. i slowly walked out the bathroom and out of my hospital room before marching my way to the reception. i entered the reception and i saw the boy i saved along with 8 others one being another boy around the one i saveds age.

"sup" i greeted as i walked towards them but i found arope around my feet and i fell.

"ah for fuck sake again" i roared as i cut the rope with my sword and stood before them finding out im about 2 times taller than everyone in the room. i sheathed my sword signed the papers and turned to everyone in the room.

"seeya later" i stated before i marched out the hospita lbut was interupted by a loud ear renching roar.

i turned to see a hydra on the other end of town and i unsheathed my sword before charging at it but i was stopped by tthe six girls from the hospital but they found themselves defeated and the two boys were about to be crushed by the hydras foot.

i charged toward the boys and shoved them out the way before i was crushed by the foot and everything went black.

"it's time unleash your powers" a voice stated.

"what powers i don't have any" i replied.

"you were just never able to use them until now" the voice continued.

"i'll try" i replied my eyes shot open and i began to raise the hydras foot.

"ahhhhhhhh" i screamed as i began to tear myself from the floor while lifting the hydras foot. i slammed the foot down before me and i threw my leather jacket to the floor revealing a demonic arm on my right and some glowing red tribal tatoos on my left.

i unsheathed my sword with my left and i charged the hydra before throwing my fist forward sending the hydra flying.

i jumped to the air and brought my sword down on one of the heads before it fell to the floor with a thump.

i sheathed my sword and placed my left hand on the ground and it became encased in rock. i slameed my fists together creating a shockwave and i charged the hydra and throwing my demonic fist forward before a huge spirit hand came forth and i lifted the hydra in the air before i slammed it to the floor and i jumped in the air before putting my fist forward. i came down towards the hydra at insane speeds before i heard a boom and i turned to see a rainbow shockwave before i slammed into thye hydra.

i quickly turned and glared at it before it limped towards the forest in fear before i turned my head back around and walked towards the six girls and two boys. "you guys okay" i asked in a deep tone. i looked at the rainbow girl and noticed she was blushing and her wings wer standing straight ha wing boner. "how are you even alive" a violet one asked.

"classified goverment buisness" i replied before i walked and picked up my leather jacket and ran my hand over it turning it into a long jet black trench coat. i threw it on and slowly began to walk away. i was stopped when the rainbow haired girl flew in front of me and slapped me though it did absolutely nothing. i turned and glared daggers at her causing her to cower in fear.

"what do you want coz i sure as hell don't want to know any of your names" i stated dryly causing the girls to flinch.

"why did you save us then" the rainbow haired girl roared and i looked at her with a malicious grin.

"i wont next time" i replied darkly as i pushed her out my way and walked away. i continued to walk towards the forest until i heard yet another roar and i turned to see a viranoux standing before the six girls who were on the floor.

"oh for fuck sake" i stated as i placed my left hand in my sword and i t was surround in metal. i charged into the town and jumped at the viranoux and slammed my fist into the back of its head. "this is fun" i shouted as i repeatedly slammed my fist into the back of the viranoux creating loud shockwaves. "ahahah" i began to laugh joyfully as i slammed my demonic hand into the viranouxs head creating a huge blood splatter. i jumped on the viranouxs head and began to ride it like a surf board.

"yeh freestylin" i roared happily before i jumped in the air clutching my sword before i came back down and slammed the sowrd into a weak spot on the back of the viranoux before it fell to the floor dead. i landed shortly after and sheathed my sword before turning to the six girls. "i thought you said you wouldn't help" the rainbow haired one roared.

"meh oh yeh i did well you looked like you needed help because you got your asses handed to you and i hate to admit but that was fun as hell" i replied happily while rubbing the back of my neck with a slight blush forming.

"anyway what you did was awesome" the rainbow chick stated with a slight blush.

"anyway i need a place to stay and i guess i should know your names" i stated and they smiled at me.

"i'm twilight this is rainbow dash the one beside her is applejack the one next to her is pinkie pie after that is rarity and behind me is fluttershy" twilight stated and i let off a warm chuckle before a pair of black wings burst from my back and i threw my trenchcoat down. "ahh feels good to let those out now" i stated and i looked at everyones shocked faces.

"since when did you have wings" applejack asked and i raised my eyebrow at her.

"for a while now well since i was born really but i was made to hide them" i replied and i looked at the rainbow girl who had a blush because she realized i could now stay with her. "so who am i staying with" i asked and rainbow shot her hand up.

"me" she yelled in excitment then a large blush formed on her cheeks and she hid her face.

"not a bad idea though don't get any ideas" i replied dryly and i walked over and picked her up bridal style causing the girls jaws to drop and her to blush wildly. "so where is it" i asked looking down at her as i ran my hand through her hair. she pointed t oa house in a cloud and i bent my knees before blasting into the air creating a shockwave and i opened my wings and burst forward still holding rainbow before i landed in front of her house and walked inside. i placed rainbow on the couch and i threw my shirt off revealing my well developed body before i walked towards a room and opened it revealing a rainbow coloured room with wonderbolt pictures. rainbows room. i then turned and walked to the other room opened it revealing a bland room with just a bed before i threw my trousers off hoped into bed and quickly shut my eyes before i drifted off to sleep.


End file.
